Un nuevo comienzo
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, es la oportunidad que tengo para cambiar mi vida, la oportunidad de tener amigos,una novia y una mejor familia. Pero, como siempre las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere,nunca pensé que en mi oportunidad de vivir mejor,un pelirrojo rebelde cambiara todo lo que estaba iendo de mi vida un infierno o El…en realidad era mi nuevo comienzo? Yaoi CastxSucreBoy


_Bien este fic tambien lo subo con mi cuenta en CDM, soy Lumoshii xD bueno omo desia este fic esta dedicado a las personas que cuando se inscribieron en CDM quisieron ser chicos_

_Todos contra el **FSR**_

_**F**ujoshi **S**ueño **R**oto TwT_

_Oka, empesemos!_

* * *

**_[Narra Sucrette]_**

Otra hora más y no puedo dormir. Estoy así desde ayer, tan solo pensar que mañana o más bien hoy, tendré que empezar una nueva vida me pone nervioso.

No es fácil de tomar si de un día para otro tu padres te digan que debes cambiarte de cuidad para vivir con tu tía, la que porciento siempre anda disfrazada de hada madrina, tener que cambiarte de preparatoria dejando a tus amigos, lo cuales son muy pocos por mi falta de comunicación según mi madre.

Lo bueno de esto es que tendré la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, podre tener más amigos y si la vendita suerte esta de mi lado conseguiré mi primera novia. Ese también era la parte mala de lo bueno, nunca en mi vida he tenido una novia, por esa misma razón los chicos me consideran un gay salido del closet y eso me lleva a no tener ningún amigo y menos amigas.

Los únicos amigos que pude llegar a tener, que no puedo considerarlos _"buenos Amigos"_ una de ellos es Laeti mi única amiga mujer bueno, si se la puede considerar _"mujer"_ ella es muy alegre, divertida y muy pero, muy loca. Siempre estaba tratando de conseguirme un novio y espiaba a todos los chicos por si hacían _"cosas"_ entre ellos. Nunca la entendí.

Después esta Kentin pero yo le digo Ken, él es un buen chico de buenas notas y un buen tiro de puntería en gimnasia, lo malo de él es que desde primaria he sido su _"amor platónico"_ dejándome en vergüenza cuando me demuestra lo mucho que me ama, también es una de las razones por la que me llaman Gay.

Pero eso ya es cosa del paso, ahora tengo que hacer lo posible para llevar una buena vida social, tener amigos y por lo menor una novia.

Veo por última vez el despertador y me levanto como un resorte al ver la hora, las 7:35 am! Se supone que la hora de entrada es a las 8:00. Como puede arrastre hasta el baño, después de una buena ducha fría salgo totalmente mojado para cambiarme.

Luego de poder secarme y luchar con la ropa me veo en el gran espejo de mi armario, llevaba una remera gris con mi collar doble, unos chupines blancos y unas simples zapatillas negras, estaba listo. Hoy debía ser su día.

Llege a la cocina y prepare el desayuno para mí y mi tía, porque si dejas a la _"hada madrina"_ a cargo la cocina explotaría en un segundo, como pude se atraganto todo y salió como un rayo de la casa, despidiendo a una zombi lenta tía.

Corría con todo lo que mis cansados pies me daban, vi la hora en su teléfono y eran las 7:59 faltaba poco para llegar. Cuando por fin llege a la vendita escuela puedo ver como barios estudiante entraban, me pregunto si llevaban uniforme y por lo visto no había, eso me tranquilizo un poco, por lo menos no había la necesidad de volver a casa para cambiarme.

Espere a que todos ingresaran para luego entrar, no estaba seguro si hablar con algunos de ellos. Cuando entre lo único que pude hacer fue abrir la boca de lo grande que era ese instituto, su antiguo instituto era la mitad de eso. Perdido, camine por los largos pasillos tratando de encontrar aunque sea un alma.

Me en pese a impacientar al no saber dónde diablos estaba, corrí con los ojos cerrados y estaba punto de gritar cuando choque con algo o más bien alguien.

-Ahuch!

Caímos al suelo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y no sabía que es lo que pasaba, lo que si sabía es que en donde había caido, era muy suavecito.

-eeh…te encuentras bien?- Una suave pero aguda voz le hablo asiendo que abra los ojos, un rubio de ojos color miel le miraba atentamente.

-Y-yo...eh…-Lo único que pude decir fueron esas simples palabras, solo lo miraba con nervios y timidez.

-Oye te encuentras bien?-Volvió a preguntar a lo que solo constaste asistiendo.

No podía creerlo alguien se preocupa por él y lo único que hace fue eso, es un tremendo torpe.

-Uff…que bueno, pensé que te estabas por desmayar.-El rubio Ángel soltó una pequeña sonrisa.-Pero…-Ante eso lo vi a los ojos esperando la pregunta.-¿Podrías bajar de enzima mío?-

Solo me quede mirándolo para luego mirara en donde estaba…no puede ser estoy encía suyo y lo peor es que estamos en una posesión provocativa. Me levante como puede mientras él se levantaba, yo tenía la cabeza baja.

-Entonces eres…-No, no puede ser dos minutos en el instituto y ya me ven de homosexual, porque siempre lo arruinó todo.-Eres el chico nuevo no?-Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no la avía cagado por completo.

-Yo…eeh-Tengo que calmarme, respira profundo… y responde.-S-soy nuevo-o….y me-e perdi-i…-Mejore un poco, al menos.

-Eso veo.-El solo vio los papeles que llevaba en la mano para luego verme otra vez.-Lumoshi Sucrette, no?-Asistí.- Bien, sígueme. Iremos a la sala de delegados para ver tus papeles de inscripción.-Sonrió gentilmente y comienza a caminar a caminar.

Mientras lo sigo, lo veo mejor o más bien lo veo de espalda, es mucho más alto que yo, lleva una simple camisa blanca y por lo que se ve una corbata celeste. Estaba tan distraído mirándolo que no me di cuenta que ya aviamos llegado, terminando contra su espalda.

-Ten cuidado.-Dijo, yo solo me separare el, retrocediendo algunos unos pasos.-Bien, entremos.-Abrio la puerta de lo que se suponía devia ser la sala de delegados.

Se ve que es muy ordenado, todos los archivos y papeles estaban bien acomodados, las mesas y sillas bien puestas, hasta las masetas que estaban de adorno se veían bien cuidadas.

-Bueno por lo que veo, solo te falta la foto carnet y el formulario de inscripción.-Volví mi atención a el.-Eso es todo lo que te falta.

-P-pero…yo tenía todo, esta Se-eguro?-Lo que me faltaba, se suponía que la tía avía echo todo. La próxima vez, no mandes un hada hacer las cosas.

-Sí, eso es lo único que te falta, por ahora si quieres podemos ir a conocer el instituto-Aah…pensé que me iba a mandar solo por todo esta lugar, estaba seguro que me quedaría por siempre aquí.-Por cierto, perdóneme por no a verme presentado antes. Soy Nathaniel delegado principal, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, si?-Volvió a darme esa relajante sonrisa, por alguna razón me tranquiliza.

-Es pero-o que nos lle-evemos bien…-Susurre despacio.

-Claro que si.-Me sorprendí, lo había dicho en voz alta?-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que termine las clases.

-Si…

Salimos ya de ahí, y caminamos otra vez por esos largos e infernales pasillos, todo con un incómodo silencio, hasta que él lo cortó.

-No eres de hablar mucho no?-Ese pregunta me disloco, tanto se nota que soy antisocial?

-Lo siento…Siempre-e…fui a-así…-Por eso me odio.

-Tranquilo si te incomodo dímelo, ok?-Parecía un poco angustiado….Oh no, lo ofendí!

-NO!-Grite, maldición creo que se escuchó por todo el instituto hasta lo asuste.-Digo…No, no me incomodas solo que no soy de hablar mucho-Valla, esas fueron las primeras palabras que digo sin tararear- soy muy tímido…-Termine susurrando.

Acabo de abrirme con alguien…por favor que no me deteste.

-Jajaja-Se está riendo de mí! Sabía que no tenía que hablar.-Lo siento, no quería acerté sentir mal.-Ahora se disculpa, este chico es bipolar acaso?-No tienes por que avergonzarte, todo el mundo es timido solo que algunos se atreven a retarlo. Si quieres dime lo que piensas, yo te escuchare.-Por primera vez en mi vida alguien me habla así…El será mi primer amigo de verdad...

-Está bien…

-Bueno, sigamos.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
